Secrets from the crew
by Terrie1234
Summary: What happens if Luffy comes back to his crew after 2 years with a certain change and tries to hide it? So fair no pairing in mind. (Please vote for pairing inside, Chapter 3 or on my profile) Warning Female Luffy and short chapters(i mean it) . If you don't like it don't read it ! Genres are Romance, humor and Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece and never will. **

**Chapter 1- Luffy's discovery and decision .**

There on Amazon Lily, Monkey D Luffy shouted and cried. All his efforts had gone down the drain, he couldn't save his brother Ace. This wasn't the worse part about it !

Ok maybe it was. Anyways back to the point, he couldn't be Pirate King. Why? Well he was now a girl. How? No one knows just after the part when " Trafalgar Law was saving Luffy's life" they found him turned into a her. Also he I mean she, could pretend to be a guy but her nakama would find out. Why? She can't lie.

Jimbei who had been trying to calm her down had finally seen enough and decide to kick some sense into her. She realized that she also had her nakamas. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and her skeleton friend Brook. They had grown to be her family as they kept traveling. She finally asked Jimbei to take her back.

She was surprised to see Rayleigh. He was also surprised to see a beautiful injured young lady with short black hair and large chocolate brown eyes with a scar under one of them,instead of a boy that he saw early. They sat down a talked about the decision to see Luffy's Nakama**.(sorry I'm too lazy to write out their conversation so i am skipping it ^_^)** They decided to go an leave a message to her nakama **(sorry i am really too lazy)**. She binded her chest and got a tattoo ( one that can be scratched off) that said 3D2Y. She actually looked like a guy then too. She was ready to train with Rayleigh. 2 years until she would see her nakama and she would work very hard until then.

**Chapter 1 done! I hope you enjoyed it :) Next chapter 2 years later ! How will Luffy's crew react? If you want to keep reading review :) Thank for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Nakama altogether again. 2 of the 7 knows.

Thanks for the reviews, following the story and favouriting -[bad spelling example 1] it ( even though English is my worse subject and this story is probably really bad quality or rubbish) and sorry i took so long. I sorry for confusing people too I was going to make it the Ace survives but Luffy thinks he is dead, but I changed my mind and sadly going to keep Ace died, though i might let Sabo live.

Diclaimer: I own nothing except this plot which is basically whatever I think of on the day write is it.

...

Can you not see anything ? The confidence that you'll overcome all obstacles..

Your strength, that you've never doubted before..

A horde of enemies ruthlessly shattered your beliefs, and rendered you unable to do things...

And then there's your brother, who was your guiding light..

You have lost so many things. The great obstacle known as the world is blocking your vision! As you now,you cannot see anything! You're being consumed by dark clouds of regret and self-blame! It might be hard for you, but Luffy! You have to defeat those feelings! Don't just count everything you've lost! What's gone, is gone! But ask yourself this, what remains? ~Jimbei (One Piece episode 505) (I'm sorry I had to add this) ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! ^_^ •-+

... ...

Luffy's POV (first person)

"So it has really been 2 years already," I said out loud .I grabbed my straw hat from a tree and put it on my head. It feels so much better wearing the hat again! I missed it so much. I walk through the forest, make my way to Hancock's ship. I see Margaret holding up a arrow trying to get quite large animals to calm down. Man, they look so tasty, but i can't eat them. No I couldn't matter how much I wanted to. They were my friends, I made during my time in the forest. " You better be nice to my friend" I said to the animals, calming them down a little. Margaret look a bit relived and looked at me then told me the Hancock was waiting for me. I saw Hancock nearby, I walked up to her, watching her. One minute she is not looking at me but blushing, then the she looks at me and get so depressed. Kind of like Sanji remembering that Camie was not the first mermaid he had met.

" Luffy~ " said Hancock, you know she recovers fast I think while she tell me what she pack to my trip back to the Sunny- go.

...

Normal POV ( third person)

In a bar in Sabaody Archipelago the famous so called " Strawhat Luffy" shots at a pirate with a bounty less than 100 million berries. He takes notice of an average height orange-haired woman wearing a green and white bikini with blue jeans and orange high heels who was drinking quietly. "Oi you lovely lady, why don't you come and sit with us," said Strawhat Luffy. The orange-haired woman just ignored, making the man annoyed. At this point a short orange-haired women was aimed her gun to the other women. Suddenly out of no where a green plant popped out.

" Would you like to come with me, young lady?" said a man with a long nose.

" Usopp! You look so much manlier" said the the orange haired lady while jumping up and down and squeezing poor Usopp.

"You have changed yourself, Nami," said Usopp who was straggling to breathe. Nami stopped hugging Usopp and was dragging him out of the bar. As soon as they went out a the bar was burnt to crisp. Strawhat Luffy made a note to himself to find the the long nosed guy ( or otherwise Usopp) and Nami.

Meanwhile somewhere in Sabaody Archipelago Chopper, our favourite little reindeer, was scrolling through town, eating a bun. He spots a short women with black hair. The woman offers Chopper a cucumber which crept poor Chopper out. The woman gets kidnapped, Chopper panics and find Strawhat Luffy. Strawhat Luffy doesn't seem to care which makes Chopper angry and upset. Chopper runs away from Strawhat Luffy. While this is happening the marines watch on and be come certain about the Strawhats being alive. Chopper comes across the real Nami and Usopp and realises that Strawhat Luffy and who ever else there was, were fakes. These three go back to the Thousand Sunny to find Franky and Robin aboard. Later on Brook arrive on the ship by a flying fish. Rayleigh arrived on the ship and tells them that Luffy was on the island, but seem to skip a important detail about Luffy being a girl ( Authors note: I really doubt myself that the detail is important, but it sounded cooler).

... ...

With Luffy Luffy's POV

Keep myself out of trouble and wear the cloth with a hoodie to cover my face. Be safe and wear a fake moustache. Those were one of the last thing Hancock said to me. I decide to wear this fake moustache if i really need to. I walk though Sabaody Archipelago wondering how much stronger my crew got. They don't know that I'm a girl now and probably wouldn't recognise me if I didn't cut my hair that almost reached my waist. Glad I cut it though. It was in my way. My hair is a bit long than when I was a boy and the back of it reaches at least past my ears. When my hair is wet I look bit like a girl and other times I look like a guy. While I was think about this, I bummed into a fat man with red vest, blue shoes that came up to his knees and a old tattered straw hat. I told him that I was sorry and I was in a man shot a bullet and I dodged it by a millimetre. Using a small burst of haki, I knock out the guy and his group. Zoro would be proud of me, if he was here. I kept walking through town when I see Zoro and Sanji. You know there is something is a bit off with them. I mean aren't they always fighting? I follow them to where a whole lot of pirates are gathering. They kept call me boss . Then that guy who was the nephew of that light guy arrived and said that the fat guy I knock out was pretending to be me and the fakes ran away. The Pacifica shot his beam at me and I dodged it which resulted to reveal me to to the group of pirates. "Be care, this bag has my lunch in it!" I shouted at them with anger.

A few men looked at my wanted poster then shouted " The face is exact the some!" After that another beam came, but it was too slow and using haki, second gear and jet pistol, I defeated him. I ran off and told the light guy's nephew that we would meet again.

The real Zoro and Sanji came running toward me but was blocked by a Pacifica who was smashed into pieces. "I cut him," said Zoro

"No I broke his neck," said Sanji. They started to fight. "

Your name 9th Luffy," said Zoro. What was he talking about? Well nevermind. Man, Zoro has changed a lot. Now he look at me in one eye, he has gotten more muscle. I bet you he is smoking hot under his robe thing. I blushed thinking about this, I looked away so they couldn't see me fighting off my blush. Once I finally won I turn back to the boys and asked if we should be heading back to the ship. They both looked at me strangely then nodded and we started to ran.

"Luffy, you voice sounds a bit different, did anything happen to you during the two years?" asked Sanji. Crap, he know what do I do? I was mentally panicking.

"Yeah I got so much stronger." I said quite proudly.

"Luffy that is not what I meant!" exclaimed Sanji a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean then?" I asked.

"Arrg, Nevermind!" he exclaimed.

...

[Authors Note: I am going to skip everything until the Strawhat crew goes down to the water because 1) too lazy and 2) I have typing this on my phone and lucky last 3) I'm tired and I stayed up until 12 at night and one night 4 to write this so I am really sleepy.] ( I am truly sorry)

... ... ...

End of the chapter and I am sooo sleepy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you want to read more and if no one review I will not end up finishing this story.


	3. Chapter 3- Arriving to Fishman Island

**Long-time no see everyone. Be happy, I updated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and if I did it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now.**

**Well on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Secrets from the crew**

**Chapter 3-arriving to Fishman island. **

**Luffy POV**

Wow the sea is so beautiful! The fish is so colourful and pretty and yummy looking. "I bet I can catch all those fish," I said pointing to the school of fish swimming past. Zoro takes out his sword and then. BANG, Chopper and Usopp hit us on our head.

"Nami, perhaps it would be best for you to explain the dangers of the coating ship before these two do anything they will regret." Said Sanji

"Sure Sanji-kun! I have a memo from Ralyeign-san!" said Nami. Sanji looked at Nami the after a while he got a nosebleed that propelled him out of the bubble. While he did that he shouted, "It's a real moving woman."

"Sanji!" shouted Chopper, Usopp and Brook. I stretched my arm to grab Sanji and I was trying to pull him in, back to the air bubble

* * *

"Jeez what's wrong with you Sanji? Since when are you so sensitive to women? "Asked Usopp as he looked at Sanji who was lying down on the ground and had around about 5 blood bags that he was using.

"This isn't like you" said Chopper .

"How terrible … What on earth could have happened to Lady- loving Sanji-san over the past 2 years? At this rate if he really does meet any mermaids he has pinning for.

"He'll need a blood donation when we get to Fishman Island," informed Chopper, "I wonder if mermaids and fishmen have the some blood types as humans. "

"At this rate, as we saw that this bubble…" said Robin, pausing for a bit. ' Is no different from the bubbles of Shabondy, Yes? "

"What're you calmly carrying on with that conversation for?" questioned Usopp. My crew is as interesting as they all been. I'm glad that they haven't changed that much.

I'm hungry ….

I wondered what we're going to what we are going to eat. Hmmmm…

"Oh yeah! I brought tons of foods! Since Sanji's like that at the moment why don't we all tuck in?" I said.

"AHHH I'm starving!" Said Chopper

"Yohohoho! My bones are starving," said Brook

"Nami is the ship settled down at this point ." said Franky

"UH-HUH We're just cruising along a large current at the moment," said Nami.

Franky told use about Bathholomew Kuma protecting the Sunny go. After that, I look at Sanji to see if he was awake while munching on a piece of meat. It was very nice you know because everyone of course loves meat!

"Here Sanji, have some food! It's straight from Isle of Women!" I exclaimed

"The Isle of Women? Are you sure this Kuma guy is some kind of saviour? Have you got any idea where I've been for the past 2 years? What the hell kind of training have you been doing Luffy?" Sanji asked while he grabbed my shirt and was shaking me up and down. Even if I didn't look like I was panicking, I was. It is going to come off. It's going to come off. They'll find out! They'll find out! They may not accept me. They may treat me different. Well at least I found get more food from Sanji and he won't kick me then.

"Now, now Sanji-san… Would you care for a song?" asked Brook. My saviour…..

" Don't even try to comfort me! That'll get me really depressed!" Sanji said really angrily.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm skipping the bit with Caribou and his crew because it follows the main story line of one piece. If you want to recap go to Chapter 604 for the manga and Episode 524 for the anime.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Nami why is the needle pointing another direction?" asked Usopp.

" Nami wouldn't it be faster to go where the needle was pointing ?" asked Luffy.

"No if we got that way will lead us to volcanos. Ok minna, put a jacket on." Said Nami.

" Brr, I'm feeling cold," Said Brook with Chopper there rubbing his hoofs together

"You don't have skin, you're all bone," said Chopper.

" Don't see my catchline Chopper," said Brook who was banging his hand on the ground, while being all depressed.

* * *

**Luffy POV**

" Why is it going to get cold?" I asked

"Well the sea is like a bath tube , warm on the top then cold at a bottom." Said Franky . At this moment Brook, Franky and Nami were explaining I basically blanked out.

"But we're going on a downwards flow. That's how we get to the deep sea," said Nami. We lined up at the side of the ship in the order of Me, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and Brook. And that order we said:

"Deep Layer"

"Surface"

"Downward flow"

"Submerge"

"Twang-Twang!"

"So there are wonderful currents!" we all exclaimed while drinking tea.

' You didn't understand a bit did you?!" Shouted Nami, who looked a bit shocked.

"Yohohoho" laughed Brook who always seems to have the last laugh.

* * *

There in front of me was a large octopus. No wait is it a squid? It doesn't matter as long a it looks yummy. He's sooooooooooo big, maybe I should I tame it. Should I? The weird mud guy did it to that sea cow that was part of Arlong's crew like Hachi. I look over to see the mud guy's crew coming closer then I see the octopus's tentacle curled around their ship and then their bubble popped. We watched them float up to the surface.

"They look like a group of jellyfish," Zoro commented.

"Shut up Roronoa "said the mud guy. I was giggling at this guy's sorrow. I look at the octopus and decided that I wanted to tame him.

"Hey Nami, I want to try to tame him." I said pointing to the large octopus.

* * *

**Nami POV **

My captain's crazy, he wants to tame the Kraken! I look over to see Carbiou. He tells us about a bubble that allows them to Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. I tell them to put a rope around them, but they didn't. They went and almost killed the Kraken. They have gotten so strong, and maybe a bit more mature. Maybe that is. Luffy seem a bit different from before. I wonder what happened.

* * *

**Luffy POV**

We got separated from the crew. My bubble popped as well as Sanji's. He saved me and we ended up in Zoro's bubble. Right next to us I see the giant squid. "Let's name him Surume." I said pointing to the Squid.

"That's a name for a Squid, Idiot. " Sanji said hitting me on the head.

"Isn't he a squid?" I asked. I spotted the Sunny go and a giant fish- guy. He was a bit smaller than Surume. "Beat him up Surume!" I shouted at the squid. Surume punched the giant fish guy and kept attacking him. "Stop it Surume! That's enough"

My crew looked at me as I waved to them. I was in the middle of Sanji and Zoro. I wonder how Sanji didn't figure out.

We went back on the ship and were greeted by Nami and Usopp.

* * *

**I'm not bothered to write more. I'll add on to this chapter later or continue it onto the next chapter. **

**Ok everyone, I need to figure out the pairing in this story so I can plan some extra scene.  
So my question is who should Luffy go with? **

**Sanji **

**Zoro **

**Anyone else (PM me or review me )**

**Or Law**

**My friend really wants this story to be a Sanji x Female Luffy. So if no one votes it will most likely be that. Also please reviews or PM the answer.****.Oh yeah you can also vote on my Profile.**

** Well ****Bye !**

**See ya Next time! (hopefully Soon)**


End file.
